


Shake alert

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, HurtMac, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack stop at a store before meeting up with the rest of the team. They didn´t noticed their Shake alert.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Shake alert

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘buried alive’ prompt in Febuwhump

_Friday evening – Phoenix location_

‘So, we see each other in two hours, right?’

‘Yeah, I want to take a shower before we meet up.’

‘OK, see you guys later.’

‘What do you want to do, Jack, go home or grab a beer somewhere?’

‘Beer sounds good. It is Friday and for once we are in LA with the weekend off, and no missions planned.’

‘Ok, let’s go.’

‘We see you later, Matty.’

Matty waves indicating she heard them, but still on the phone. Jack and Mac walk to the garage and et in one of the Phoenix SUV’s since Jack’s GTO is in the garage for a check-up. Just as they drive away, both phones get an incoming message, but they don´t look at it since Jack is telling him some office gossip. By the time the story is told, they forgot about the text.

‘Hey can you stop at the hardware store?’

‘Sure, what do you need?’

‘some lighting strips.’

‘Jack drives into the parking garage of the shopping center, as it is still hot and the car will be cooler if he parks it in the parking garage. He is not going to sit and wait in the car. Mac walks towards the entry of the stores, Jack behind him, checking if he locked the car.

After wards he will tell that everything happened in seconds. One minute he is looking at the car and the next, the whole structure comes down on them.

* * *

Jack wakes because his leg hurts and something drips over his face. What did he do that he feel asleep and hurt his leg? He starts coughing because of all the dust in the air. What the hell? He isn´t in the sandbox anymore, is he? Where does the dust come from? He pries open his eyes and realizes the dust is everywhere. His head throbs, what happened? When he finally opens his eyes, it is pitch black around him. He is laying on his stomach and there is debris everywhere.

‘Mac?’

Jack looks towards what he suspects was the exit, but everything is jumbled. Now that it is silent, he can hear people moaning and crying. Hopefully someone called 911 and rescue services are on their way. He needs to get up and start searching for Mac. Something heavy is laying on his legs, pinning him. He will need to pulls his legs from underneath, because whatever it is, it is too heavy for him to lift. Bracing himself he pulls his legs up. He can feel something ripping and a sharp pain, but he manages to pulls his leg from underneath whatever was pinning him. Feeling around his ankle, he thinks he has a bad sprain, his left ankle and knee throbbing with his heartbeat and his headache.

He tries to orient himself in the dark and to find where he last say Mac. Jack is shocked to see the destruction that was caused by what? Was it a bomb? A construction error? When he doesn´t see Mac, he grabs his phone and turning it on, he sees the earthquake warning. Shit, they missed the alert. He calls Mac but the network is overloaded. Huffing in frustration, he puts the phone back in his pocket and scans the small space he is in. He tries to block out the panicked cries and screaming and to focus.

‘MAC!’

‘Hey mister, there is someone underneath here, can you help?’

‘Yeah, of course. My name is Jack.’

‘Oscar.’

‘Why do you think there is someone underneath?’

‘I hear d a phone ring.’

‘OK, that is a good enough assumption. Let’s see what we can do?’

Jack and Oscar start clearing debris, stopping now and then to listen. And then there is knocking.

‘Hold on, we’re coming.’

They quickly start clearing more debris until they reveal an elderly lady. She is clearly in shock, bleeding from multiple cuts. Oscar guides the woman to a safe place to sit down.

‘Did you find that young man?’

‘What young man, ma’am?’

‘There was a blond young man, he held open the door for me.’

Jack starts moving more stuff, he is unsure where it all comes from and if he is making the construction more unstable, but he has to find Mac. Oscar helps him. They keep going until they unearth a leg. It is Mac, he recognizes the chinos and shoe.

‘Mac! Oscar can you help?’

But Oscar is already clearing material.

‘Mac?’

‘Is that the young man?’

‘Yeah, we are trying to get him out.’

When they finally sort of cleared some space, a weak _Jack_ can be heard.

‘Yeah kid, I am here. Stay still until we know what we’re dealing with.’

Mac nods weakly. Jack doesn´t like how still Mac is. Mac is seldom still.

‘Mac, talk to me, kid, where are you hurting?’

‘What?’

Jack hate show weak Mac sounds.

‘Where are you hurt?’

‘My head hurts…’ Mac’s voice trails off.

‘And what else, Mac?’

Mac stirs, he must have zoned out.

‘My leg, my leg hurts.’

‘What else Mac?

Mac suddenly tries to move and cries out as his injuries are jostled.

‘I can´t move!’

‘It’s OK Mac, calm down, take deep breathes, we are trying to get you out.’

Now that they are moving stuff off of Mac, Jack can see Mac is laying on his side, his arm and femur are clearly broken, so that explains the pain. The fact that he is talking, is a good sign. A concrete beam is pinning Mac in place. They will need tools to get Mac out.

‘Oscar, can you try to call 911?’

‘I’ll do it.’ The elderly lady calls out.

A girl they can’t see, calls out if they are OK. Oscar asks if she can find a way out and find rescue workers. Jack is now kneeling next to Mac since they can’t move him.

‘We have to wait for the fire department Mac, or do you have any ideas how we can lift that beam off of you?’

‘Yeah, you will need… hugh… you…’

‘Mac, take it easy, it is alright. We’ll get you out.’

‘Are you OK?’

‘Yeah kid, nothing that won´t heal.

‘Good… That’s … good.’

Mac seems to be falling away again, so Jack gives him a gently squeeze, ‘Mac… come on, kid, stay with me.’

‘I don´t feel well.’

‘I know kid. But you’re doing good. Just keep breathing, slow and easy, I’m here.’

Mac’s hand scrambles, searching for Jack’s, so he grabs it.

‘I’m here Mac, I’m not going anywhere.’

Suddenly several telephones chime an incoming text.

‘It’s an new earthquake alert!’ someone calls out.

‘OK people, don´t panic. Those that are mobile, try to find cover. The others, protect yourself as good as you can, cover your head with your arms. Oscar take care of the older lady, I will take care of Mac.’

They don’t have to wait long for the aftershock, it is clearly not as strong as the initial one, but still it is a haunting feeling and sound. Jack’s scared. Not for himself but for the fact that he can only hope the beam doesn´t displace, crushing Mac in the process. He is bended over Mac’s head, and smaller pieces of concrete fall down on his back.

Within seconds it is over and Jack quickly checks on Mac, who lost consciousness somewhere along the way.

‘Oscar, are you two alright?’

‘Yeah, we’re fine, how is Mac?’

‘Unconscious.’

Jack gently taps Mac’s face but there is no response, so he does something a bit more painful. Since Mac is laying on his side, he pinches Mac’s trapezium muscle. Mac groans and his eye lids flutter.

‘Please groan again if you are awake, kid.’

‘I want to go home.’

Jack is taken aback by the tone of the request, it sounded so vulnerable.

‘Not yet Mac, but we will.’

‘It hurts.’

‘I know, what hurts the most?’

‘My back.’

Jack tries to see if the beam maybe changed position, but it appears to be the same. Still it worries Jack. If the beam hurt more than his fracture femur, that is saying something.

Rescue workers are making their way in and start triaging. Jack calls them over and it is clear Mac is one of the more sever injured victims. Oscar and the lady are moved out of the structure. More rescue workers appear and Mac is being assessed. His leg is temporarily splinted and fluids and pain meds are pushed through an IV. The moment the medic puts an oxygen mask on, Mac’s eyes snap open and he gets combative.

‘Mac, it is Ok. You can hold the mask yourself. It is only oxygen, it is to help you breath better.’

The paramedic looks a bit funny, but doesn´t say anything when Jack gestures to let it go. Once the paramedics give the clear, the fire fighters starts cutting through the beam. They strutted it earlier while they working on Mac.

‘OK Mac, we’re almost ready to cut through the beam that is pinning you. It can´t go nowhere, OK?’

Mac doesn´t respond, he really stopped talking about ten minutes ago and Jack can tell the paramedics are worried. But they can´t do anything really until the beam is off Mac.

* * *

‘Did you guys feel that quake too?’

‘Yeah, it was a pretty serious one, I heard some parking structure downtown collapsed.’

‘Wow, that’s serious. It has been a while since a big one like this.’

When Matty, Riley and Bozer arrive at the restaurant, the Phoenix SUV is nowhere to be seen. They enter the restaurant, but Jack and Mac are not inside.

‘Riley, can you track their phones on your phone?’

‘No problem.

‘Riley opens the app on her phone while Matty tries to call them. A couple of seconds later two dots, indicate Jack and Mac are together, but they are downtown.

‘Matty, I think I have some bad news, which parking garage collapsed?’

Matty checks her phone and relays the info.

‘Yeah, that’s where they are.’

Matty gets up,, ‘OK, let’s head back to the Phoenix, we will never make it near the collapsed building.

‘Maybe they are helping.’

‘Yeah, that could be an explanation…’

* * *

It takes the rescue team some time to get Mac safely out of his predicament. Once they have him on a back board, they make their way slowly out of the rubble. Mac is in and out of consciousness and no longer really tracking what is going on. Jack wants to follow them, but pain shoots through him. One of the fire fighters notices something is wrong.

‘Hey man, you alright? Need a hand?’

‘Yeah, I.. don´t seem to be able to put weight on my leg anymore.’

‘Let me take a look.’

The man pulls up his pant leg and hisses, ‘yeah, you’re going nowhere on that leg.’

He calls for a gurney over the radio.’

‘No, there are people who need that more, just give me a shoulder.’

‘You sure, it is…’

‘Let’s go. I’m good if you help me.’

The man puts his shoulder under Jack’s arm and grabs his belt and slowly they make their way out of the collapsed building. An ambulance is waiting for him, but he looks around.

‘Your son is already on his way to the hospital.’

‘I want to go to the same hospital.’

‘Of course, let’s go.’

While the paramedic takes his vitals, he remembers their rendezvous. The team must be worried. But before he can call, his telephone rings.

‘Matty?’

‘Jack! Good to hear your voice. You’re on the move, where are you going to?’

Jack looks at the paramedic.

‘Cedars.’

‘We’re on our way to Cedars. Mac is already on his way there.’

‘So you two were in the collapse building?’

‘Yeah, Mac has some broken bones and probably a concussion. He was unconscious when they took him out, but he was talking to me before.

‘That’s good Jack. How are you?’

‘Just some bruises…’

The paramedic rolls his eyes, gesturing at his clearly fractured ankle. The man shakes his head.’

‘Ok, Maybe my ankle is broken. We’ll see.’

‘I’ll meet you at Cedars.’

* * *

Jack is wheeled into the ER, it is busy but not as much as he expected. They must have divided the victims over different hospitals.

‘Nurse? Can you check if an Angus Macgyver was admitted?’

‘I’m sorry sir, but H…’

‘I’m his next of kin, check his medical file. My name is Jack Dalton.’

Before the nurse can ask, Jack already shows his ID.

‘The paperwork is OK. Do you want to see mister Macgyver?’

‘Yes please.’

Another nurse pushes his wheelchair to a cubicle. A doctor and nurse are assessing Mac.

‘How is he?’

‘Jack?’

‘Mac? How are you kid?’

‘Dizzy, nauseous, but no pain, they gave me a shot and I feel weird.’

Jack gives the kid a fond smile.

‘Kid, you just survived being buried alive in a earthquake, you did great.’

‘We’re gonna take Mister Macgyver to imaging to see what we’re dealing with.’

The doc looks at Jack’s black and blue leg, ‘well I think you can come with us, that ankle looks broken.’

‘Yeah, they may have mentioned something like that.’

* * *

Two hours later Mac and Hack are settled in a room together. Their fractures are set in temporary casts since the swelling needs to go down first. They both needed some staples and sutures to close some cuts. They both were diagnosed with a concussion, but Mac’s is worse, so he is on neuro watch. Both men are fast asleep, worn down by a combination of the evening’s events, pain meds and the fact that is early in the morning. That is how Matty finds them, both black and blue but resting peacefully.


End file.
